


I Love You

by loveandroses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandroses/pseuds/loveandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and phil are aruging over cereal. Will this turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

“Phil!!” Dan yelled sharply across their flat.  
“What..?” Phil responded groggily slowly walking into the kitchen.  
Dan and Phil had been living with each other for at least two years now. They pretty much knew each others ticks and weird habits. Dan was fine living with Phil, Happy even. But he has one thing that bothers him more than anything. Phil eating his cereal.  
When Dan woke up this morning he was greeted to the finests of sights, a half empty box of his favorite cereal. He was more than angry, but not quite pissed. How could he be mad at his Phil? His darling, sweet, beautiful, Phil. Dan began to stare off into space as Phil walked gingerly into their small kitchen.  
“Dan? Earth to Dan?” Phil waved his hand in front of Dan’s face attempting to get his attention to the here and now.  
“Huh?” Dan looked as he just woke up from a forty hour sleep. His raven black hair was disheveled. His shirt was a plain black tee that fit him just right, but was slightly wrinkled from the night before. His grey sweatpants fit just right, but we're soft from years of wear. Phil decided that this was his favorite version of Dan, the “I just woke up and ugg”. It looks well on him. Phil thought at least.  
“I don’t know, you called me.” Phil responded, turning to look for his favorite mug.  
“Oh yeah, You ate half of my cereal!” Dan complained to Phil.  
“No? I did not” Phil responded as he made his coffee.  
“Yes, you did.”  
“Proof?”  
“HALF MY CEREAL IS MISSING”  
“No proof it was me. Maybe it was the ghost..”  
“Ghost? Seriously, it was you. Confess now.”  
“Maybe it was, Maybe it was my doppelganger!!” Phil stated in a fox like manner  
Dan was getting tired of this “It wasnt me” act. He just wanted to eat his cereal. He also wanted to take Phil by his hair and make out with him, but he knew only one of those was going to happen. He has had the worlds largest crush on phil since they met, but he never knew how phil felt. That bothered him more than any amount of cereal could.  
Dan responded with a sigh, “Okay. Maybe it was your doppelganger. We’ll never know will we.”  
“No we will not. So how about today? Do we have any plans?”  
“The world is our oyster today friend. No plans.”  
“How about we go out? We need cereal don't we?”  
Dan was not for going out today. He wanted to stay in and make a new video, and then maybe cuddle with Phil. But he knew just as well as the next person that, he wasn't going to ask Phil that anytime soon.  
“Phil, I don't particularly want to go out today, Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. We can just stay in today. We can catch up on anime.”  
“Cool.”  
Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to go out. He could also cuddle with his amazing little Phil. This was his chance to tell Phil his true feelings. He would wait until they finished watching the show. Then he will tell him. dan was nervous. He hopes that nobody could tell that his heart was literally beating out of his chest. Phil wasn’t very receptive to this kind of thing. 

Both of the young gentlemen headed to the living room. Dan and Phil sat on the same couch, with only a cushion between them. Dan’s heart was racing. This was going to be the day he revealed his true feelings. He knew it.  
“Dan?” Phil asked.  
“Yes Phil?”  
“Would you rather watch Sword Art Online or Attack on Titan?”  
“Attack on Titan. We’re farther behind on that one.”  
Once Phil found the show, they both became engulfed in the life of Eren Jager and his fighting of the Titans. Dan had forgotten about his plan. After the show ended, Phil began to walk away.  
“Wait” Dan exclaimed from his spot on the couch.  
Phil turned around and looked at Dan. Dan stood up and looked Phil straight in the face.  
“Phil Lester. You are an amazing human, You know that right? You have the most beautiful eyes, the most lovely personality, and you the best friend anyone could ask for. Phil Lester. I love you. And I want to be yours.”  
Dan had done it! He had finally admitted his feelings to Phil. Phil looked at Dan with cheeks redder than Pikachu’s.  
“Dan Howell. I am in love with you as well. I have been for a while. I hope that we can be each others. Forever. Or at least for like a week”  
Dan laughed at the other boys comment. This is why he loves Phil. he loves every part of Phil. Even the cereal stealing part.  
“Phil. Can I kiss you?”  
In response to the question, Phil closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Dan’s until their lips met. Phil’s tongue lightly traced over the younger boy’s lips. Dan let his lips open a little, allowing Phil access to his mouth. Phil traced his tongue over Dan’s teeth and Dan bit Phil’s tongue lightly. Their kiss lasted for only a minute, but felt like forever. The two boys collided foreheads and quickly whispered.  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt done.  
> Good? Bad? Should burn?  
> Comment please?


End file.
